Conclave:Hema
The Hema is a burst-fire Infested rifle that requires a sacrifice of health in order to reload, but in turn uses no ammunition and fires accurate three round bursts of agents that can slash the health of an enemy by half. The weapon also inflicts lifesteal upon headshots, transferring damage dealt to enemies to the player. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh. ** procs halve current and max enemy health. *High status chance. *Headshots will restore health to the player, equal to 10% of the damage dealt. *High accuracy and low recoil for a burst weapon. *Does not use ammo pickups. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against against Machinery and Infested. **Damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Low critical chance. *Projectiles have travel time and low flight speed. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with 4 bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Reloading will drain the player's health, depending on how much ammo needs to be replenished, up to 3% of the player's max health if the magazine is entirely depleted. Notes *The Hema is a highly accurate rifle that heals the player on headshots. To reload however, the player must lay out their arm as the weapon sucks some of their health. It will drain up to 3% of the player's max health depending on how much ammo needs to be replenished to the magazine. With the unmodded magazine size of 60, each bullet reloaded drains 0.05% max health. **If the player is at 3% or less of their maximum health, the Hema will not kill the player when they reload or take any health depending on how much ammo is reloaded, though the health that was supposed to be consumed (I.e Player has 9/300 Health (3%)), will be consumed on the next reload, and if the player does not have the correct amount of health when reloading, the Hema will drain them of their health (In this case 9 health + the health needed for the current reload) regardless thus killing them. *Increasing magazine size does not increase the health drain per magazine. Thus, it decreases the drain per bullet. *It can be considered a more effective anti-Grineer and Corpus version of the Paracyst, as its base damage allows for and for Grineer, or and for Corpus. Tips *Like all burst fire weapons in Warframe, you must time your clicks in order to fire the weapon at its maximum speed. Mashing the fire button will only stall and fire the weapon at different rates. Frame rates below ~30 FPS will also begin to slow the weapon down. *The weapon doesn't require ammo pickups, meaning there is no risk of running out of ammo in endless missions provided the player still has health. *Using Inaros or Nidus is highly suggested due to their high base health and the latter's innate health regeneration. *Regenerating ammo via does not drain the player's health. Trivia *The Hema is the first weapon in Warframe that drains the player's health in order to reload. *''Hema'' is a word derived from the Greek word haima (αἷμα), meaning 'blood', and is used as a prefix to refer to objects or conditions relating to blood, e.g. "Hematology", "Hematoxin", etc. *The health drained by the Hema on reloading contributes to Chroma's Fury buff from Vex Armor, albeit in very small amounts. *This is the second non-Archwing weapon in the game to have infinite/rechargeable ammunition after the Cycron and the first primary weapon with such a feature. Media MutagenSamplesCodex.png|Hema in Codex. Hema Paracysts Big Sister (Darthmufin) Patch History *Added FX to Hema headshots to give it a nice leechy feel! *Increased headshot sound on the Hema. *You now need a minimum of 3 Health to reload the Hema. Ammo capacity stat is also hidden as it is not required. *More fixes towards reducing max Ammo Mods affecting the Hema Ammo pool leading to incomplete clip reloads. *Damage increased from 45 to 47 *Critical chance increased from 7.5% to 11% *No longer requires or consumes Rifle ammo *Improved projectile trail FX *Introduced }} de:Hema fr:Hema it:Hema